


Dragon ring

by No_stop_you_dont_understand



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I just vomitted an original work, Lol wat even, Love triangles galore, More characters to be added, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/No_stop_you_dont_understand
Summary: I'm Sera, and I am just a lowly maidservant of the captain of the royal guard, until something awful happens to the prince. I set out on a journey to find myself and the idiots who started it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...

I gasped for air as I ran for my life.

I was being chased by Adeloni, the vicious captain of the royal guard.

Adeloni was the first female captain that the guard had seen, and by far the manliest at only 18. She had recently earned her position when she had impressed the King with her feats of bravery against the invaders from the east. Adeloni had singlehandedly brought an army of over 3,000 men to its knees, successfully delaying the invaders' inevitable declaration of war.

And I had just dropped the very same Adeloni's best cloak in manure.

I really sucked at being a maidservant.

There was only one place that I could be safe from Adeloni's wrath.

The smithy.

"Jack! Jack open the door! Please! Adeloni is gonna wring my neck if she catches me!" I yelled, hammering on the door, desperately.

"Heh, you know I can't do that, Sera. Geruth would kill us both." A boy covered in soot chuckled as he opened the door enough for him to slip outside.

Geruth was the head blacksmith at the palace, and had taken Jack on as his apprentice four years ago.

"Come on, Jack! I'm too young to die! Please, please, please, _please_  help me!!" I begged.

"No matter how many times you say please, my answer will still be no." Jack smiled as he ran a hand through his sooty blond hair.

"Pretty please?" I said, pouting at him.

"You haven't forgotten what happened last time, have you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, but I'll be careful this time, I promise!" I whined.

"Fine," Jack sighed, "but I don't want Geruth to come back to the smithy burnt to the ground."

"Okay, okay! I promise! Just let me in before Adeloni gets here!" I pleaded.

"Too late." Said a cold voice from behind me.

My eyes widened in fear as I slowly turned around to face the angry brunette towering over me.

"Jack, _I thought I told you_  not _to let her sucker you into helping her escape punishments."_

"Sorry Addie." Jack said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "but how could I have said no to a face like that."

He grinned gesturing to me. I looked at him, eyes still as wide as ever, and he elbowed me in my arm. I glared at him, but understood what he had meant.

Turning back to Adeloni, I gave her my very best pleading expression, puppy dog eyes and all. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"You do know that your punishment is going to be worse now that you've run, right?" Adeloni said, exasperated. 

"Yes." I said sadly, resigned to my fate.

__

The next day, I was stuck mucking out the chicken coop. With a spoon. Why did I always have to be such a klutz? If I had only managed to keep hold of Adeloni's cloak after she had handed it to me... Well, I wouldn't be smelling like chicken feces, for one. I shook my head and sighed. It was almost suppertime, and I had only managed to get a third of the way through.


End file.
